


One, Two, Three

by Blitzqueen



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzqueen/pseuds/Blitzqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on within Blitzwing's fractured mind; what is the relationship between his three personas? The answer may come as a bit of a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is my own, darker, more twisted version of Blitzwing; a version in which he is most definitely not comedy-relief. Works for both my Prime and Animated version of writing for him; more so Prime.

One: The Leader.

 

You all know who I am as a whole, yes? But separately, I hold three designations—although I am really the only one to use any of these three. I have to have some way to remind myself that we are all different, that they aren’t me, that I am the one in charge.

 

I am the cold and the calculating. I am the dominant. I am the one in charge of this frame shared by three personas so opposite from each other that, if we were to be separate, we would end up offlining each other. I am the one who uses the intellect my fractured mind holds; the one who thinks through a problem carefully and thoroughly. I stand tall and strong, and allow none to break down the walls I have constructed around myself. I am of weak processor—well, having it fractured into three halves tends to frag it up pretty badly, doesn’t it?—and as such, I trust no one to get close to me. They will simply toy with my damaged psyche even further if I do! I have made the mistake one time to allow another to become close—so close, I considered him a brother—and I will _never_ make that mistake again, I swear on the AllSpark that I don’t even believe in.

 

The others have so, so many names for me; oh, they make me laugh on the outside when my crazy side takes over—but in my spark and processor, they hurt so fragging much. I never asked to be this way! I never fragging asked to be torn apart! I never asked to have insanity consume my fragged-up mind! *ahem* Pardon me; I should not lose my cool demeanor like that, not with my present psyche in control.

 

Ahh, yes, back to the subject of my ,multiple personality disorder’. You all make the joke that I’m ,tripolar’—oh, ha-ha, how humorous. You mock me in so many ways; from believing I have a ,thing’ with Lugnut, to finding me oh so adorable because my crazy side seems so innocent! None of you stop to think of how much it hurts— _you_ try going a single cycle with other voices in your head! I can always hear them; they scream insults, they give mocking laughter. I can always hear gunfire, screams of anguish as one of the other two takes control and makes a grotesque kill that I want to drag my gaze away from, but am mesmerized by the sight of beautifully-glowing Energon flowing from open wounds ripped into their frame from my talons—holes blasted into them by my guns.

 

I feel oh, so powerful when the other two are in control; I can’t help but feel addicted to it, even though they are the very ones making me teeter on the very edge of sanity and madness.

 

I am the one who remembers it all; the way my arms were ripped from my frame, my original vocoder cut out of my throat, my left optic torn out, and entire frame ripped apart! I am all that keeps the other two under control, I am all that keeps them from attempting to offline everyone who so much as looks at me wrong.

 

I am the cold and the calculating. I am the dominant. I am the one in charge of this frame shared by three personas so opposite from each other that, if we were to be separate, we would end up offlining each other.

 

And within my fragged-up head, I am Icy.

 

 

**Two: The Forgotten.**

**I am the rage that Icy fears to release! I am the anger that overtakes our systems during battle! I am the only reason that I am worth being a DeceptiCon! I am a ruthless killer with no sense of morale. If given the chance, I tear my enemies apart with my bare servos! I make threats at my superiors, I act as if I am going to offline my own allies if they say one mocking insult toward me!**

**Within my fragged-up processor, I am what keeps my crazy counterpart from taking control whenever the frag it wishes to! Without me, Icy would _never_ hold control! Without me, Icy wouldn’t even be here! It’s because of me that I was spared within that lab so long ago—‘oh, what a fragging phenomenon! This mech can change faces, and has developed an extreme case of DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). Let’s send him out to serve under the DeceptiCons to see how long a lunatic can last!!’**

**You all see me as the angry one—the one not worth paying attention to. I am neither intelligent, nor ,cute’. But, deep within my spark, I am a scared little youngling, terrified of the world around me. I hold no belief in Primus, the Pit, or the Well of AllSparks—so the thought of offlining is fragging terrifying because I don’t know what will happen to me when my spark extinguishes! I am the way I am because I can’t show that part of me! Not in this Faction, not anywhere!**

**A freak doesn’t have a spark and is immune to the insults and mocking. You all make fun of me because I’ve three faces! Icy is the smart one, my crazy counterpart is the cute one! What am I? To you, I am nothing but the gap-toothed tough guy who can handle being on his own.**

**I can’t fragging handle it! I need the noise! I need to hear that maddening psychotic laughter! I need to hear irritated groans from Icy! I need the noise, because it’s all I’ve ever fragging known! I care deeply for the other two! I can’t let them go!**

**So stay away from my processor, fragger, or I’ll tear you apart!**

**I am the rage that Icy fears to release! I am the anger that overtakes our systems during battle! I am the only reason that I am worth being a DeceptiCon!**

**To the other two, I am Hothead.**

_Three: The Underestimated._

_I am the crazy one! I am the one you all find adorable with my antics! I am the one who you all think is driving Icy and Hothead to insanity! Ahhahahaha! Oh, you all love the laugh—you all think it so cute!_

_But I will pounce from the shadows and pin you beneath me! I will dig my talons into your chest, and tear out your very essence if you’re not fast enough to react! Ooooh, you all think I’m playing when I pounce—you all think I am playing some childish game. No! No, no, no! I am tackling you so that I can destroy you! I am the dangerous one, the one you all must fear! I am the reason Icy and Hothead refuse to get close to anyone! I am the one who shot my best friend pointblank the first time I ever took control! Ahhahahaha! And I grinned a devilish grin all the while!_

_I love the sight of spilled Energon—so sparkly in the sunlight. It’s worth getting your servos dirty just to see it glisten as it pools around an offline frame, isn’t it? It sparkles like the prettiest gem you could ever find. *sighs* But it can’t last forever, can it? It grows sticky and dull as it dries, and it loses its magnificent glow, and the sparkle, oh, the sparkle fades, too! So you just have to do it again, and again, and again, so you can keep seeing that mesmerizing sight!_

_Did you hear something? I hear ticking… Tick—tick—tick—tick—tick… It’s all in my head… Because I’m crazy! Ahhahahaha! You all see my grin—you think it’s because I’m a happy madmech!_

_But the grin is a reminder to remember my place as a DeceptiCon. Oooh, and I’ll just leave it at that!_

_I am actually the one who keeps the other two sane! If it wasn’t for me, they’d be bonkers! Ahhahahaha! If it wasn’t for me, there’d be nowhere for my insanity to go, and they’d snap from the pressure of it! I’m not the cute one, fleshling—I’m the one you should watch in the shadows for. When you see my grin, it’ll be too late! Ahhahahaha! I’ll destroy you all! I’ll tear out your inner systems, I’ll gauge your optics, I’ll step on you just to hear that disgusting ,squish’ under my ped!_

_I am the crazy one! I am the one you all find adorable with my antics! I am the one who you all think is driving Icy and Hothead to insanity!_

_In my mad mind, I am Random!_

And as a whole…—

 

**—…You know me only as…—**

_—…Blitzwing! Ahhahahaha!_


End file.
